A favor for a bet
by Parker Valentine
Summary: Being a hero does not only mean saving lives. When two ladies ask Spider-Man for a favor, he can't deny it. And he gets the feeling that he'll be the luckiest man on earth. Sexual content.


**This was kinda a request by Man285. But I added my own flavor, by bringing in a**

 **character I wanted to write a lemon fanfic about, similar to the Black Cat one I already did.**

 **But be warned: This one will involve rough sex.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **A favor for a bet**

It was late in the night. The wind was howling and brushing his red and blue spandex suit. New York's number one hero, the amazing Spider-Man found himself in a dark forest, deep in the night.

Using his powerful web-lines, he swung from one tree to another in record time.

It took a while until he saw his destination, but when saw it a sigh of relief left him.

"Phew, the mansion is still standing. She told me it was urgent and to park the Quinjet out of sight. But everything is so calm. I expected at least a dozen Sentinels or the Juggernaut smashing everything. But then she wouldn't have asked for me alone. Weird."

Lost in thoughts, Spidey leaped over the wall surrounding his destination, the Xavier School for Higher Learning.

Even though he was never a student here, he has some fond memories of it. Spider-Man is on good terms with the X-Men and they backed up each other several times over the years. Sometimes he wondered if he wouldn't be a better fit for this team than the Avengers, even though he isn't a mutant. But he wouldn't be the first non-mutant being part of the team.

He was in front of the main door and yelled: "Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for 10 people."

The door opened and he was greeted by an attractive Asian woman with long purple hair:

"Sorry, dear. But I ordered a prosciutto pizza for two."

He was stunned by her good response and even more by the fact that she wore nothing more like a bathrobe.

"Well, guess the pepperoni pizza has to go back to the kitchen.

"The purple-haired woman, called Psylocke chuckled softly: "You may enter, Spider-Man."

Both went inside the mansion, Spidey still amazed by her sight but also wondering why the mansion was so empty.

"Hank, Kitty, Kurt and Ororo took the pupils to an excursion in Genosha. Scott and Jean are visiting her family, Emma went overseas for a meeting and Rogue and Remy are out on a date. Any more questions?", Psylocke explained.

Spidey was stunned again, but then he remembered her telepathic powers.

"Oh, well...yes. One more!"

"The emergency why I called you here?"

"Yes."

"And why I asked specifically for you and only you?"

"Yes again."

Psylocke's glare dazed away from him, towards the stairs.

"Because of her, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man followed Psylocke's gaze to the steps and saw a young, black-haired woman sitting in the shadows. It was Laura Kinney, Wolverine's "daughter", also known as X-23.

"Hey, X. Ehm, so, how can your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man help a young lady out?"

X-23 stood up and walked slowly down the stairs. She didn't look at him, but at the bottom in front of her.

Quietly she spoke up:

"We should not have called him here, Betsy..."

Psylocke walked towards her and wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Laura, you got yourself into this, now it's time to do it."

Laura seemed embarrassed and Spidey was clearly confused.

"Okay, ladies. What is going on here?" He crossed his arms and was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I wanna know, because I parked the Quinjet in a non-parking space. And believe me when I say I don't want to pay for an ticket."

Psylocke turned towards him and started to explain: "Our little Laura here got herself into a bet with some other women on the team. The winner of it gets...well, I'm sure this doesn't matter to you. You want to know why you are important: It's about who of them gets laid by the most popular superhero within a week. And this week is almost over in a few hours, so may I suggest you two hurry up and -"

"Wait, wait, wait!", Spider-Man interrupted her appalled. "Did I hear correctly? Whoever gets laid by the most popular hero wins the bet? Who the heck came up with that?"

Psylocke and X-23 answered in unison: "Emma."

"Of course, who else...", he grumbled to himself.

Awkward silence filled the room, until the psychic ninja spoke up: "And? Are you going to do it?"

Spider-Man was confused. He stared at both women and asked bluntly:

"Why me?"

"You are the most popular hero.", X-23 answered. "The people love you. They look up to you."

"You sure you're not talking about Captain America, Laura?", was the web-slinger blunt remark.

The purple-haired woman chuckled: "You don't know the latest polls? You won these by a landslide.

Four years in a row."

"Which polls? And who else is involved in this bet? Why the heck am I still talking with you both about this and not on my way home already?"

Psylocke smirked: "Because you secretly like the idea."

X-23 looked rather hopefully. Spider-Man stunned, again.

"And regarding your other secret thought and answer your question: Yes, I'm involved in this bet, too. And Laura and I decided to split the pool. So what do you say? A full night of exploration just the three of us?"

Silence filled the room, again. The costumed hero, looked the Asian beauty in the eyes, before his stare wandered towards the black-haired one, before he murmured:

"Logan's gonna kill me for this..."

###

Spidey found himself in Psylocke's, or Betsy how he is now allowed to call her, bedroom. It was cozy on this huge bed. He was waiting for both ladies, who were still in the bathroom, preparing themselves for their chosen hero.

"Sometimes, the Parker-luck pays off, I think.", he said to himself.

The bathroom door opened and both X-Women entered the bedroom dressed in black, see-through lingerie.

"Sometimes, the Parker-luck pays off, _I know for a fact now_!"

He couldn't hide his excitement in his skin tight suit. Seeing both, perfectly shaped women with their athletic bodies standing nearly complete in their Eve's suits was a sight to behold.

Psylocke had a rack that could make every girl jealous and her butt was in the perfect shape of a peach. X-23 was in both regards a bit smaller, but still perfect. Her most stunning feature was however how well her pale skin complimented her raven-black hair.

"Asking if you are ready for us, seems unnecessary.", the purple-haired woman said, as she undressed Spidey's lower body.

Both women were excited to see his member standing tall like a tree.

Betsy then gave Laura a small nod, who then climbed up towards Spidey's face. The black-haired beauty lifted his mask halfway up and kissed him. Both tongues intertwined, when the hero suddenly felt a slight rush through his body. He felt another tongue, besides Laura's. But not in his mouth.

While Laura and Spidey were occupied licking each other's mouth from inside out, Betsy used her tongue to lick the cock she hungered for. Her tongue wrapped around it like she pretented to be a chameleon or frog. The tip was especially tasty for her. After a few licks, she decided to step up the game a bit and took the tip into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue.

Laura also decided to step the game up and unwrapped her tongue from the other one. She started to climb up again, this time to sit on Spider-Man's face. He started licking her already slightly dripping vagina, using his spider-sense to find the most sensible spots really quickly. Laura's body winced a bit, every time he hit one. But so did his body, every time Betsy hit one on his penis. She also used her psychic powers to find those quickly.

After a few licks, Laura climbed down from Spidey's face kissed him once more. Then she placed her vagina over his penis, carefully lowering herself onto it.

"Whatever comes now, do not worry.", Laura said, looking with her emerald eyes deeply into the white lenses of his mask.

She prepared herself to ride him cowgirl-style, but she still hesitated. Betsy put her soft hands onto Laura's even softer hips. She kissed the younger woman's shoulder and reassured her:

"Don't worry, luv."

Suddenly Betsy pressed Laura quickly down, impaling the younger woman on the hero's amazing member. He let out a loud sigh of surprise and pain and grabbed her by the hips, while Laura had a small groan of pain.

Spider-Man now felt how he penetrated her hymen, especially when small driblets of blood ran down his penis.

"It's okay.", Laura reassured, sensing his worries. She moved her hips rhythmically up and down, while he did the same ramming himself into her.

Laura moaned with each move.

Betsy decided to join the fun and sat herself on Spidey's face, too, facing Laura. Both their lips met and the tongues danced twister with each other, while the man under them penetrated the black-haired woman and licked the purple-haired one's juicy pussy.

 _What a night. I can't believe I'm such a lucky man._

 _Believe it, Peter. I don't let every man eat me out like that._

Spider-Man suddenly had an idea. She shot webs towards the ceiling and both women on him.

Laura and Betsy found themselves hanging in the web, both having their hands tied and legs spread.

"Bloody hell, I can't wait for you taking me like a whore!", Betsy exclaimed excited over the idea.

But it was Laura's turn first. He continued where they stopped few seconds ago, penetrating her vulva. Each thrust got harder. And each thrust made her roll her eyes more into the back of her head and gasping for air. Saliva was dropping from her mouth, while the hero rammed himself like a jackhammer into her virgin pussy.

"Yes...make me...yours...", Laura gasped out.

"I am...about to..."

She couldn't finish that thought, as she was already cumming over his dick, while he sprayed his cum into her.

Both groaned in unison, while a horny Betsy had to watch from the sidelines in her web.

"Oh God, I wanna cum like that, now!", she demanded nearly pleading.

"Don't worry, sweet-cheeks. It's your turn.", Spidey chuckled.

He grabbed her muscular thighs and teased her clitoris with the tip of his dick. It was obvious that she wanted him inside her, not being teased like that.

"Oh, bloody hell! Do it already! Make me your sex slave!"

Without further-do, he let his member enter her like a spear, making her yell out in joy:

"GOD, YES! Fuck me silly, you little bastard."

His hands had a steady grip on her admirable thighs, thanks to his powers. Each thrust of his made Betsy go wild and yell out profanities.

"Fill my bitch cave! Ruin me!"

Her body was filled with ecstasy with each move. She threw her head back, which invited him to kiss and lick it, sensing her weak spots and making her even more excited.

"Yes, Peter! Cum in me!"

Both heroes exchanged bodily fluids like it was on commands, his sperm filling her excessively.

"That was awesome...", he exclaimed, exhausted from filling two of the most beautiful women he ever saw.

"Peter...", Laura's voice came from his right softly. She looked at him pleading.

"There is one more thing I want to try out."

"Sure. What is it, Laura?"

"Take your hand down on me..."

He did as she said.

"...and fist me as hard as you can!"

Spidey was appalled by this at first: "Are you sure? I can rip off jaws with a single punch and destroy walls!"

She looked him deeply into the eyes: "Do it! I want it! I can heal, remember?"

He nodded and then proceeded as told. His balled fist entered her vaginal introitus with the force of a bulldozer.

Laura gasped loudly, in pain and in joy. He pressed his fist up and down inside her, making her moan more and more. He felt a warm liquid in his hand, but couldn't identify it. But he saw her body shaking in excitement, even though a bulge in her stomach was visible.

He was still fisting her, when suddenly Betsy's hand grabbed his penis, hardening again.

"I want something special, too."

She turned herself inside the web around, presenting her perfectly shaped ass. Her hands gaped her cheeks and revealed her anus.

"I was a very, very bad girl, Mister Spider-Man.", Betsy said playfully.

The hero's solid member entered her back entrance with full force, starting her profanities again.

"Break my back door, you horny bastard!"

This time, she moved her hips slowly like a belly dancer, making his thrusts even more pleasing for both. Her rear was so tight, it was hard to get his huge cock fully into her, but he managed.

And he also didn't forget to keep on pleasing Laura with his fist into her.

Both women moaned loudly, expressing their pleasure.

"Ruin my backyard! Finish inside me!", Betsy demanded.

"I am coming!", Laura yelled, her juice covering Spidey's under arm completely.

Betsy started yelling seconds afterwards: "Fuck! Yes! YES!"

Spidey's white, non-webby liquid filled Betsy's asshole. "God, ladies! You're killing me!"

The hero fell exhausted onto the bed underneath them.

Both women were still in the webs, but it was easy for them to free themselves. Betsy already did and joined him into the sheets. She rested her head on his chest and looked at a exhausted Laura.

"You're okay, luv?", she asked.

Laura had an empty expression and was still gasping for air when she answered:

"It was...amazing..."

Betsy chuckled, kissing Spidey's exposed cheek: "It truly was, Mister Parker."

Laura slowly climbed out of the web and joined both, resting her head on Spidey's chest, too.

The three of them enjoyed this moment for a while, before Spidey asked:

"How do you prove to the others you won the bet? And who where the others aiming for?"

This time Laura explained, obviously not nervous and embarrassed like in the beginning of the night: "We simply tell each other and our telepaths test how truth is our stories."

Peter said bluntly: "Hmm, being a telepath sounds pretty cool."

Betsy snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes when she chuckled: "It has it's advantages!"

Laura continued: "As far as I know, Emma went for Johnny Storm. She said Tony Stark was too easy and Namor was already a notch on her bedpost."

"Oh, Johnny will be easy for her. She's his type: Blonde, sexy, rich and...how do I say that politely?"

"A bitch?", Betsy and Laura asked in unison.

"Well, I wanted to go for 'difficult'. Just out of respect.", he chuckeld.

Betsy then continued: "Illyana went for Thor. And Blink was lucky with Hawkeye, while Angelica tried her luck with Captain America."

"Cap? That'll be hard for her. He's still pretty 'old school' in that regard, it doesn't matter that she was once an Avenger, too. And Magik won't have a chance. Thor has been in Asgard the last month and won't return for a while."

Betsy let out a small laughter: "Guess we won that easily, right, Laura?"

Both women high-fived each other, which made Peter laugh.

Then their eyes stared deeply into his, when Betsy asked: "Ready for another round, darling?"

Peter grinned impishly: "You bet!"

###

 **Well, that's that.**

 **I just had to add Psylocke into this, simply because I wanted to write a lemon-fic with her, too and she's my favorite X-Lady and Marvel heroine in general. Her being filling out the role**

 **of X-23's big sister made this even easier for me.**

 **Constructive feedback is welcomed.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
